lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Return to the Pride Lands/@comment-25545893-20190920212109
I am not surprised many people don't like the finale, while I think it's really well done. Firstly, I think people are not used really, or at least many young fans of Disney or other kids shows, to bittersweet endings. It can't always end all well and perfectly, cartoon or not, if it's well done, sometimes we have still bittersweet details like in real life. Vitani's guard with Kion's choice of giving up the role and the choice to move away from the pridelands was so far the best decision the writers could do to be original and it was a brave choice. Kion had to do a moral decision and considered who needed him most and what could make him happy. He choose to make the best decision so far. The Pride Lands were mostly in peace, while the Tree of Life requires constant protection and the Night Pride is not anymore enough. Vitani's guard (And yes, I am glad cause they gave her a little bit of space that she didn't have in the movie) HAD to help while Kion was away and that only helped in the decision. (And this is a big message that ANYONE who wants to help others can do something, can be trusted) Thus, Kion could actually decide what he wanted for his future. Soon or later in life we have to move away from family and friends, but that doesn't mean we have to break our bonds with them and never see them again. It's true life and natural, we have to go on our own road. I think the writers did a very good decision to put this big message. As much as I agree that they could explore more Rani's character and her bond with Kion (But i love the ship).. and as much as I prefer other choices for some events (Like Scar getting his scar)... I still like their choice. This season had a plot, had more mature themes (even if never as deep and dark as the movies), better drawings and animation, better storyboard and writing, bittersweet moments... so overall, I think we can appreciate the work done for this. As for wishing another season... No. I would like it only if the authors wanted it and had already good ideas for it. Doing another season would mean to do as good as the third or better and find a new plot. Fillers wouldn't be enought this time for a good ending. They could explain more about Rani's past or explore more things but still it would end up being forced. Season 3 ended good, had a feeling of end, so I don't think we should push too much for another one that could end up feeling less required. Soon or later everything has to come to an end and we can't always ask for more. Petitions won't help, cause they are not often useful in these cases and because we don't know if we really need one new season and if it's right to have it. I know it has been said by some of the producers it could be made but most probably it won't and it's fine even this way.